Yu-Gi-Oh! The Forbidden Guardian
by yepthatguy
Summary: Meet Dante. He's a fun, easy going guy that ends up getting more than he bargained for when he learns that his aide is needed by a group of people, known as the Hunters. What could these people want? What do these people exactly hunt?
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Hey, guys! This is my very first fanfic. Tell me what you think. Whether it's advice, criticism or anything I can improve on, you can tell me. Just to let you know, I use made up cards in this fanfic and I will in future Yu-Gi-Oh fanfics. These made up cards will be underlined so you'll know what's what. Enjoy. **

Dante entered his apartment building, shut the door, and immediately crashed on the couch. He was tired from working. He looked at his clock on the wall and saw it was 4:37 P.M. He had been working since 8:00 A.M.

**Dante**: Oh, man. Long day.

Dante wore a red, short sleeved buttoned up shirt, a grey shirt underneath, black jeans, white shoes, and had wild black hair with red highlights. There was a scar on his right cheek. It was noticeable but nothing severe. He worked for a construction company on some mornings, just to get out of the house and make extra money.

He then got up from the couch and got a drink of water from the refrigerator. He then went to the balcony and enjoyed the view. There was a great view of Kalhua Town. Kalhua Town was small, a good place to live, and there weren't very many people living in it. Basically, everyone knew everyone.

Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock!

There was a knock at Dante's door and he went to go answer it. There was one of Dante's good friends by the name of Calvin. Calvin wore a grey jacket with a hood, a grey shirt with white outlining, black pants and white shoes. His hair was short and black.

**Calvin**: Dante!

**Dante**: What's going on, Calvin? I haven't seen you in a while.

**Calvin**: Yeah, I've been kinda busy! You still going to that tournament in a couple of days?

**Dante**: Hahaha. I sure am.

**Calvin**: Awesome. I just came by to wish you luck. I'm heading out tonight.

**Dante**: Really? Well, good luck.

**Calvin**: Thanks. Hey, man. Don't let me catch you slippin' up in the tournament, especially not against me. I might have to crush you.

**Dante**: Yeah, yeah. Get outta here!

**Calvin**: See ya.

Dante shut the door, and laughed to himself. Him and Calvin have been friends for a long time. Calvin was one of those friends where if anyone needed anything, he would do anything and everything in his power to help.

Dante then thought to himself. (Hmmm. Doesn't sound like a bad idea. I should probably head out too. Checking out the competition wouldn't hurt.)

After showering and eating a good meal, Dante then began gathering some of his things: clothes, toiletries, food, etc. He also strapped his own custom made duel disk on his arm that he designed himself. It was black and red that looked like a round device attached to his wrist. Dante went outside and hopped on his red custom made duel runner. He revved up the engine and slowly sped off. He then began riding on the highway and made his way towards the tournament.

It was great feeling the wind blow in his face as he rode his duel runner. Dante then began to hum to himself. Dante knew it was gonna be a while before he made it to where he needed to be. He then made a pit stop to go to the restroom and get something to eat and drink. He left his duel runner parked out in front of a store.

**Dante**: (I already have food. Eh, extra food couldn't hurt I guess.)

Dante entered a convenience store and began looking around for snacks. Instead of getting more food, he just got something to drink. He bought an iced tea, which was his favorite.

**Dante**: See ya.

Dante waved bye to the clerk. The clerk waved back.

Clerk: Take care!

Immediately when Dante got back outside, he noticed three guys surrounding his duel runner. The main thug noticed Dante standing there, watching. His name was Lance. He wore cargo pants, a white tank top, black army boots, a red do-rag, and was kinda built. His other lackeys were Barclay and Quinton. Barclay wore blue pants, a blue shirt with a white shirt underneath, blue and white shoes and had black hair. Quinton had on a grey jumpsuit, black boots, and had orange hair. These two were skinnier than Lance.

**Dante**: Can I help you?

**Lance**: Is this your duel runner?

**Dante**: Yes, that's my duel runner.

**Lance**: How much do you want for it?

**Dante**: It's not for sale.

**Lance**: That's too bad! I guess I'll just have to take it off your hands! Barclay, Quinton!

Lance snapped his fingers, giving Barclay and Quinton the signal to take the duel runner.

**Dante**: Good luck. That's no ordinary duel runner. You see, I have a pass code installed so no one could steal it. Believe me, many have tried. I'm the only person who knows it. And don't even think about having anyone take a look at it or hacking it, because I previously installed some software in my duel runner when I was building it myself to make sure no one could hack it. So…go ahead and take it.

Lance took a few steps toward Dante.

**Lance**: What's the pass code?

**Dante**: I'm not telling anyone. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way.

Dante drank a little more of his tea and placed it in his bag.

**Lance**: I challenge you to a duel!

**Dante**: You what?

**Lance**: Yeah, that's right! I'm challenging you! You win, you go. I win, you tell me the pass code and that beauty is mine!

The little commotion formed a small crowd. One by one, people surrounded to witness this potential duel.

**Quinton**: Unless you're too scared!

**Barclay**: He probably is! He probably can't even duel!

The three stooges shared a little laugh.

**Dante**: Fine. We'll duel.

**Lance**: Hahaha! You got guts! Barclay, deck! Quinton, duel disk!

Lance snapped his fingers again and his goons provided him with his duel disk and deck. He strapped his duel disk on his arm and it came to life once he pressed the power button. Meanwhile, Dante pushed a button on his duel disk. It came to life as well. Also, on the side of it, three slots opened up and three individual zones came out. One zone alone was meant for summoning monsters, the second was for activating spells and the last was for activating traps.

**Barclay**: Hey, boss! Finish him quickly!

**Lance**: Please! I'm gonna school this punk!

**Dante**: Hmph. You'll lose this duel in one turn.

**Lance**: Is that so? We'll see!

**Dante and Lance**: Let's duel!

Dante 4000 LP

Lance 4000 LP

**Lance**: I'll go first! I draw! *draws* I activate one of my most powerful cards: **Machine Frenzy**! I pay 1000 Life Points and Special Summon all Machine-Type monsters from my hand!

Lance 3000 LP

**Lance**: I summon V-Tiger Jet, W-Wing Catapult, X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank!

V-Tiger Jet

Machine, LIGHT, Normal, LV 4

ATK:1600

DEF:1800

W-Wing Catapult

Machine/Union, LIGHT, Effect, LV 4

ATK:1300

DEF:1500

X-Head Cannon

Machine, LIGHT, Normal, LV 4

ATK:1800  
DEF:1500

Y-Dragon Head

Machine/Union, LIGHT, Effect, LV 4

ATK:1500

DEF:1600

Z-Metal Tank

Machine/Union, LIGHT, Effect, LV 4

ATK:1500

DEF:1300

Dante was unimpressed.

**Dante**: (I know where this is going.)

**Lance**: Not only that, but my spell lets me draw two cards! *draws 2 cards* I'll set my two cards! Instead of using Polymerization, I can fuse my monsters together by simply removing them from the game! I'll remove V and W to summon VW-Tiger Catapult!

VW-Tiger Catapult

Machine, LIGHT, Fusion/Effect, LV 6

ATK:2000

DEF:2100

**Lance**: Next, I'll remove X, Y and Z to summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon!

XYZ-Dragon Cannon

Machine, LIGHT, Fusion/Effect, LV 8

ATK:2800

DEF:2600

**Lance** I'll now remove these two to summon VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon!

VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon

Machine, LIGHT, Fusion/Effect, LV 8

ATK:3000

DEF:2800

People in the small crowd were amazed and others were in shock at the sight of the mechanical behemoth.

**A guy from the crowd**: Whoa! He summoned that thing in one turn!

**Lance**: Your turn, punk!

**Dante**: My turn. I draw. *draws* I summon **Forbidden Warrior - Excelion**in attack mode!

Forbidden Warrior - Excelion

Fairy, LIGHT, Effect, LV 3

ATK:1300

DEF:1400

A warrior appeared on the field. He wore gold full body armor, and had long blonde hair.

**Dante**: Thanks to his effect, when he's Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon two more copies of him from my hand, Deck or Graveyard. I'll summon the other two from my hand.

Two more warriors clad in gold armor appeared beside the one already on the field.

**Dante**: Thanks to Excelion's effect, when he's Special Summoned, I can draw two cards. Since I summoned two of him, I can draw four cards. *draws 4 cards* Once a turn, Excelion allows me to draw a card. I have three on the field, so that's another three cards. *draws 3 cards* Hmm. So many options. I think I'll go with this one. When I'm Synchro Summoning, I can use this Tuner monster from my hand…**Forbidden Warrior - Lumetta**, even if she's not on the field.

Forbidden Warrior - Lumetta

Fairy, LIGHT, Effect, LV 2

ATK:800

DEF:600

**Lance**: A Tuner from your hand?

**Dante**: Yes. She's a Level 2 Tuner. So, by combining her with my three Level 3 Excelion's, I can Synchro Summon a Level 11 Synchro Monster.

The spirit of a female warrior appeared on the field for a brief moment. She had red hair that was in a ponytail, and she wore red, white and black armor. She and the three Excelion's disappeared and turned into green stars. The stars formed a constellation and exploded. From a brief flash of light, came a ten foot tall angel. She had short orange hair, she wore a tight, jet black outfit that was outlined in white, and black boots. In her right hand was a double edged sword. On her back was a set of white angel wings, and hovering above her head was a halo. She opened her eyes and held her sword high, ready to fight.

**Lance**: Where'd she come from?

Again, the crowd members were in shock at the sight of the new monster.

**Dante**: Meet my **Forbidden Angel - Praag**.

Forbidden Angel - Praag

Fairy, Light, Synchro, Level 11

ATK:3000

DEF:2800

**Lance**: (Go ahead and make one false move! I'm ready for anything! My first trap that I have is Sakuretsu Armor! If he attacks, his monster goes bye-bye! My other trap is Guard Mines! If he tries destroying my monster with an effect, this trap will negate that effect and destroy that card!)

**Dante**: Before I do anything, I'm gonna take care of some effects.

**Lance**: Like what?

**Dante**: Well, since my Praag was summoned, I get to draw 2 cards. *draws 2 cards* And since Lumetta was used to Synchro Summon a monster, I can destroy up to 2 Spell or Trap cards you have on the field.

**Lance**: No way!

Lumetta's spirit appeared again and pulled out her sword and quickly slashed at Lance's only two Spell or Traps, destroying them.

**Lance**: Grr..

**Dante**: Praag, let's end this duel, shall we? My Praag has two abilities. I can only activate one each turn. Her first effect will destroy your Dragon Catapult Cannon, and then you take damage equal to its attack points. Game over.

**Lance**: You're kidding!

**Dante**: No, I'm not. Praag, use your Heavenly Sword, and win this duel.

Praag let out a battle cry, and aimed her sword high at the sky. The blade part of the sword glowed with a strong gold aura. She then threw her sword at the mechanical behemoth. It spun rapidly in a circle and the mystical force instantly shattered the mechanized creature, causing it to explode into millions of pixels.

**Lance**: Aaaarrrgh!

Lance's Life Point counter drastically dropped from 3000 to 0. The holographic image of Praag disappeared and both duelists' duel disks died down.

**Lance**: I can't believe you defeated me! My strategy was full proof!

**Dante**: Well, you better believe it. I'll be on my way now.

**Quinton**: We should take his runner anyway!

**Barclay**: Yeah!

Lance held out his arms to stop them.

**Barclay**: Huh?

**Lance**: No. Let him go. He won fair and square.

Before Dante could hop on his duel runner and ride off, Lance stopped him.

**Lance**: Hey, kid!

**Dante**: What?

**Lance**: I'll be seeing you! We'll have our rematch one day!

**Dante**: Yeah, I look forward to it.

Dante then hopped on his runner and rode off, leaving the three behind in his dust.

**Made up cards**

**Lance:**

**Machine Frenzy Normal Spell Card**

**Pay 1000 Life Points; Special Summon as many Machine-Type monsters from your hand as possible, then draw 2 cards. Machine-Type monsters you control cannot declare an attack during the turn this card is activated.**

**Dante:**

**Forbidden Warrior - Excelion**

**Fairy, LIGHT, Effect, LV 3**

**ATK:1300**

**DEF:1400**

**When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon any number of "Forbidden Warrior - Excelion's" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard. When this card is Special Summoned, draw 2 cards. Once per turn, you can draw 1 card. **

**Forbidden Warrior - Lumetta**

**Fairy, LIGHT, Effect, LV 2**

**ATK:800**

**DEF:600**

**When you Synchro Summon, this card can be used from your hand as the required Tuner monster, but the other Synchro Material Monster(s) must be correct. When this card is used for the Synchro Summon of a "Forbidden" monster, select up to 2 Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls and destroy them.**

**Forbidden Angel - Praag**

**1 "Forbidden" Tuner + 1 or more "Forbidden" non-Tuner monsters**

**Fairy, Light, Synchro, Level 11**

**ATK:3000**

**DEF:2800**

**When this card is Special Summoned, draw 2 cards. This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster that has the same ATK. Once per turn, you can activate one of these effects:**

**Destroy a monster on your opponent's side of the field. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK or DEF, whichever is higher.**

**Increase the ATK of this card by 1000. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. These effects last until the End Phase.**


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Confrontation

After a few hours went by, Dante had just now arrived to where he needed to be, which was Gage City. Gage city was a huge city, a step up from where Dante was from, Kalhua Town. There were larger buildings, more people, more cars, fresher air, and a greater atmosphere. Dante stood for a few minutes, observing the beautiful environment. This is where the tournament was going to be held.

There were lots of people driving by in their cars. Others walked. Dante stopped a random person walking. It was an older man.

**Dante**: Excuse me? Um, I'm new here. Uhh…do you know where I can find a really good hotel to stay?

**Old man**: Sure. Hmm…I recommend the Crowne Peak Plaza Hotel. It's not far from here. Just keep going down this street and you'll run right into it. It'll be on your right. You can't miss it.

**Dante**: Thank you, my good sir!

Dante bowed and showed respect for the old man for helping him.

**Old man**: (smiling) Anytime, young man!

Not long after talking to the old man, and doing some walking, Dante's stomach growled.

**Dante**: Lunch time!

All Dante could think about right now was food.

**Girl from donut cart**: Donuts! Get your donuts here!

Dante walked with his duel runner to a mobile donut cart that was nearby.

**Dante**: Eh…I'll just take one donut. How much?

**Girl from donut cart**: That'll be one dollar!

Dante gave her the money and retrieved the donut. He bit into it and surprisingly, it was one of the best donuts he ever had. Dante's eyes widened.

**Dante**: MMM! This is pretty good! Where did you get these?

**Girl from donut cart**: Uhh…I made them myself.

Dante took another bite of the donut.

**Dante**: MMM! It's delicious! I'll take two more!

Dante handed the girl another two dollars and received two more donuts. He had just finished off the first, and was now preparing for the second one. All the girl could do was watch in horror as Dante stuffed his face. Before she knew it, all three donuts were gone. The girl couldn't help but smile a little.

**Girl from donut cart**: You really…like those?

**Dante**: Heck yes! You said you made those yourself?

**Girl from donut cart**: Yes?

**Dante**: Best donuts I've ever had! Well, thanks but I gotta go!

Dante then took his runner by the handlebars and kept on going, leaving the girl blushing. Finally after a half hour of walking, Dante reached the hotel that the old man recommended.

**Dante**: Ugh…why didn't I just ride on my duel runner?

It was a huge white building with "Crowne Peak Plaza Hotel" in huge letters on the side. There were many levels in the hotel.

**Dante**: Hmm…this must be it. Sorry, hun, but I gotta leave you out here. Oh, no! Don't cry! I'll be back for you, I promise!

Dante was talking to his duel runner. Odd, right?

He grabbed his bag and walked through the automatic doors of the hotel. He began walking slowly to observe his surroundings. There was soft music playing, dimmed lights, comfortable looking furniture, and exotic paintings.

**Dante**: Amazing! Ooof!

Out of nowhere, Dante bumped into a girl that stood in front of him. Her name was Izzy. She wore a lime green sleeveless shirt, tight blue jeans, white shoes, and her orange hair was shoulder length. She turned around and wasn't in a friendly mood.

**Izzy**: Hey, you! Watch it!

**Dante**: Oh, my bad! I wasn't paying attention.

Dante was a little embarrassed.

**Izzy**: Yeah, I can tell!

Izzy grunted and turned back around before Dante could say anything.

Hey, what's going on here?

A voice came from nowhere. A taller, muscular guy started walking towards Dante and Izzy. He wore a navy blue tank top, he sported a chain around his neck, he wore blue army pants, black boots, and he had black groomed hair with a part on the side. His name was Brice.

**Izzy**: Hey, bro. You just missed it. This jerk bumped into me.

**Dante**: It was an accident. Honestly.

**Brice**: Well, did you least apologize?

**Dante**: Yes.

**Izzy**: No.

**Brice**: Oh, is that right?

**Dante**: Hey, come on! That's not fair.

**Izzy**: Just let it go. It's nothing I can't handle.

**Brice**: Watch yourself, buster!

Brice then gave Dante the hand-to-eye signal, indicating "I'm watching you".

**Dante**: (Uh, not one day in this city and there's already trouble!)

After dealing with those two, and paying the receptionist for a room, Dante went up to his room which was on the 5th floor. Dante opened the door with his key, and he walked into the most beautiful hotel room he's ever seen. There was a great bed, a great view of the city, etc. He laid his things down on the bed, and went to enjoy the view on the balcony. He then went and laid down on the bed and picked up the phone. He dialed the number for room service. Oddly, he was hungry after eating three donuts. After an hour of eating and napping, Dante woke up.

Dante belched really loud, and then took another bite of some pizza he had on his bed. He had thought about going to see where this tournament was located and check it out before that day came. After looking up the address, he then grabbed his bag, and walked down to the lobby. Dante's stomach was hurting after eating so much food.

**Dante**: Yeah, I think I'll take my duel runner this time.

He hopped on his duel runner that he left out front, and began riding. Ten minutes passed, and Dante made it. It was a white dome stadium. There were still people setting things up on the inside. There was a gate blocking anyone from entering that wasn't supposed to be there. Dante noticed that gate.

**Dante**: Crap.

He then walked up to the gate to observe and get a closer look. He couldn't really see much.

**Dante**: Eh, it was worth a try.

Out of nowhere, Dante had tripped and fell on the ground as soon as he turned around.

**Dante**: Ow! What the-

Dante looked up and saw that what caused him to trip and fall was Izzy. She purposely tripped him. She wasn't laughing though. Dante looked to his left and saw Brice standing there. He wasn't laughing either. He just simply held his head down, and shook it with his eyes closed. He then cracked his knuckles.

**Brice**: Mm, mm, mm. Why do you keep doing these things to yourself?

Brice then picked him up and held him by his shirt.

**Dante**: Hey, got off me!

Dante then easily released himself from Brice's hold.

**Dante**: Okay, now you two are just being jerks! I told you before I was sorry!

**Izzy**: I know.

Dante wore a confused look on his face.

**Dante**: What does that mean?

**Izzy**: It means "I know".

**Dante**: So, you two are just gonna harass me now?

**Izzy**: Why are you here anyway? The tournament doesn't start for another two days.

**Dante**: I just wanted to come check it out. Why are you here?

**Izzy**: Well, I guess we both had the same idea. Wait, don't tell me you're in the tournament!

**Dante**: Okay, I'm not.

**Izzy**: Good. I thought I was gonna have to crush you for a minute.

**Dante**: You do know what sarcasm is, right? Of course I'm in this tournament!

**Brice**: This tournament is only for the best of the best! How did a punk like you end up here?

**Dante**: I'm that good I guess.

**Izzy**: You don't say? How about we test that out right now with a duel?

**Dante**: A duel?

**Izzy**: Of course.

**Dante**: Sure, why not?

Izzy then pulled out a purple, blue and green mystical duel disk. It was apparently custom made. She inserted her deck. Dante pulled out his custom made duel disk as well. He then inserted his deck. Both duelists' duel disks came to life. Brice stood back to give these two room to duel.

**Izzy and Dante**: Let's duel!

Dante 4000 LP

Izzy 4000 LP

**Izzy**: Let's see if you're any good! I'll make the first move! *draws* I activate Graceful Charity allowing me to draw three cards and discard two! *draw 3 cards and discards 2* I'll then activate Magical Stone Excavation allowing me to discard two cards and return a spell to my hand from my Graveyard! I'll discard from my hand Magician's Valkyria and Spell Calling to get back Graceful Charity!

Izzy's Graveyard flashed and the spell card ejected. She then added it to her hand.

**Izzy**: I'll now activate Graceful Charity again! *draws 3 cards and discards 2*

**Dante**: (What is she planning?)

**Izzy**: I'll now play Soul Release allowing me to Banish five cards from play in either player's Graveyard! I'll remove my two Magician's Valkyria's, Cosmo Queen, **Cosmo King**, and **Dimension Wanderer**!

The desired cards then magically appeared in Izzy's Banished Zone.

**Izzy**: I'm not done! If my Dimension Wanderer is ever banished, I can Special Summon him! And when he's summoned from my banished pile, I can Special Summon as many monsters that are removed from play as possible by paying 1000 Life Points!

Izzy 3000 LP

Dimension Wanderer

Spellcaster, DARK, Effect, LV 8

ATK:3000

DEF:2800

A tall, skinny mage appeared on the field. He was clad in a black and green mystical suit. He wore a black cape with green outlining, black and green headgear and black boots. His skin was pale and his eyes were white with green irises. He was wielding a black staff in his right hand with a green orb on the end which emitted a mysterious light. He then held his staff high, and opened up a rift. The removed from play monsters returned to the field.

Magician's Valkyria x2

Spellcaster, LIGHT, Effect, LV 4

ATK:1600

DEF:1800

Cosmo Queen

Spellcaster, DARK, Normal, LV 8

ATK:2900

DEF:2450

Cosmo King

Spellcaster, DARK, Effect, LV 8

ATK:2950

DEF:2500

Cosmo King was a little taller than Cosmo Queen. He wore a velvet colored robe, had green skin, and a large crown that was gold. He then formed a white veil that seemed to protect Izzy's monsters.

**Izzy**: As long as I have Cosmo King, and Cosmo Queen in play, all of my Spellcaster-Type monsters cannot be destroyed or targeted by card effects! Also, when Dimension Wanderer battles a monster, both he and that monster are banished! And to make things worse, you can't attack me anyways. Magican's Valkyria is the only monster you can attack, but since I control more than one, your attacks are locked down!

**Dante**: Wow, that's quite the setup you have there! Seriously.

Izzy ignored Dante's compliments and continued.

**Izzy**: I activate the spell card Magical Blast! For every Spellcaster I control, you get hit with 200 points of damage!

Out of the spell card image was a green fireball. It connected with Dante and burned away 1000 of his Life Points.

Dante 3000 LP

**Izzy**: I'll lay two cards face down and that's it!

**Dante**: *draws* (Okay, Let's see. Hmm…there's not much I can do. She's got this awesome field set up!) I summon **Forbidden Warrior - Maitresse **in defense mode!

Forbidden Warrior - Maitresse

Fairy, LIGHT, Effect, LV 2

ATK:700

DEF:500

A female warrior appeared in the field. She wore grey armor, and had long white hair. She kneeled down in a defensive stance.

**Dante**: I'll end with a face down card. You're up again.

**Izzy**: Yes, I am. And it's time to end this duel! Instead of drawing, my Magical Blast can be added back to my hand!

The card ejected from her grave, and she placed it in her hand.

**Izzy**: I'll put it use once again, causing you to lose another 1000 Life Points!

Another green fireball flew out of the spell card image and struck Dante.

Dante 2000 LP

**Izzy**: Next is my trap Magical Explosion! This spell card is kinda like Magical Blast, instead you lose 200 Life Points for every spell card in my grave! I have five, so that's another 1000!

**Dante**: I get it! You're trying to burn my Life Points!

**Izzy**: Not trying, loser! I am!

A powerful stream of green energy shot out of the trap card image and struck Dante head on, causing him to take a step back and fall to one knee.

Dante 1000 LP

**Izzy**: Here's my other face down! Trap of Darkness! By paying 1000 LP, this trap's effect becomes the same as any Normal trap in my Graveyard! I choose Magical Explosion! Pathetic! I didn't even have to attack!

Izzy 2000 LP

The trap card image shot yet another stream of green energy towards Dante. Just as the stream was bout to hit him, Dante smirked, and discarded a card.

**Dante**: Heh, not this time! I activate the effect of **Forbidden Warrior - Gavin **in my hand! Thanks to his ability, I can negate the effect of a trap, even if it's a Counter trap, and destroy it! Nice try though!

The spirit of a taller warrior clad in maroon colored armor appeared and dispelled the trap with his magic.

Brice's eyes widened.

**Brice**: (That was unexpected.)

**Izzy**: No worries! I have plenty of monsters ready to take you down! Dimension Wanderer, banish his fairy with Dark Sorcery!

The skinny mage's wand lit up with a powerful black aura. Izzy was planning on banishing his monster instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

**Dante**: Not so fast! I activate **Forbidden Light**! When you declare an attack, this trap negates your attack, and ends the Battle Phase!

A powerful flash of light shined on the field above the duel field. It attracted Izzy's monsters like a moth to a flame. They couldn't help but stare at the light, and not move an inch.

**Dante**: And this trap doesn't target, so Cosmo King can't stop it. Hehe.

**Izzy**: You're just stalling. I end my turn.

Dante: Here we go again! I draw! *draws* I summon **Forbidden Warrior - Excelion**!

Forbidden Warrior - Excelion

Fairy, LIGHT, Effect, LV 3

ATK:1300

DEF:1400

The male warrior clad in gold armor appeared next to the female warrior in grey armor.

**Dante**: The good thing about him is that when he's Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon the other two copies of him from my Deck! Appear now!

Two more gold armored warriors appeared.

**Dante**: And when I summon these guys by way of a Special Summon, I can draw two cards! *draws 4 cards* And once a turn, I can draw one card because of their abilities! *draws 3 cards*

**Izzy**: That's a lot of cards!

Izzy and Brice now had an uneasy feeling because of Dante's hand advantage.

**Dante**: Maitresse, let's give my three Excelion's a tune up!

The female warrior nodded. She and the three gold armored warriors disappeared and turned into green stars. They formed a constellation and were all aligned. Dante then began to chant.

**Dante**: Forbidden Angel of the Heavens, lend me your strength! May your holy light smite any and all evil! Aide me in this duel and may the power of your Heavenly Sword cast out thy foe! I Synchro Summon **Forbidden Angel - Praag**!

Forbidden Angel - Praag

Fairy, LIGHT, Synchro/Effect, LV 11

ATK:3000

DEF:2800

The ten foot tall angel returned to the field. She wore a jet black suit outlined in white and had a set of angel wings on her back. She held her sword high and was ready to fight.

**Izzy**: Hmph. Impressive but not enough to stop me!

**Dante**: Well, you might wanna second guess that! First, since Praag was summoned, I get to draw two cards. *draws 2 cards* Next up is Maitresse! When she's used to Synchro Summon monster, I get to negate the effects of all of your monsters!

The spirit of the female warrior Maitresse appeared and she slashed at all of Izzy's monsters. The white veil that Cosmo King set up was now gone.

**Brice**: This is bad.

**Dante**: Right. Especially since my Praag can gain a power boost! Once a turn, I can increase her power by 1000!

Forbidden Angel - Praag ATK:3000+1000=4000

Praag glowed with a white aura as her power increased.

**Izzy**: (Grrrr…my Magician's Valkyria's are useless! I can't do anything!)

**Dante**: Praag, end this duel! Strike down her Valkyria with Heavenly Sword!

At Dante's command, Praag flew towards the Valkyria and cut her in half. The mage screamed in agony as she was destroyed. That attack inflicted a total of 2400 Life Points to Izzy dropping her Life Points down to 0.

Izzy 0 LP

Dante 1000 LP

Both duelists' duel disks died down, and Praag disappeared.

**Dante**: That's all she wrote!

Izzy then began feeling bad that she lost, especially in front of her brother.

**Izzy**: You got lucky. That's all.

**Brice**: Luck had nothing to do with it.

**Izzy**: Huh?

**Dante**: I won fair and square. (smiling) If you want we can go again!

**Izzy**: No. We'll have our rematch. I guarantee that.

Izzy then put her duel disk back in her bag.

**Brice**: It's getting late. We should get home.

**Izzy**: Right behind you.

Brice then gave the "I'm watching you" signal to Dante again before leaving with his sister. Before Dante could say anything, the two were already gone.

**Dante**: (sighs) I'm not even gonna say anything.

**Made up cards**

**Izzy:**

**Cosmo King**

**Spellcaster, DARK, Effect, LV 8**

**ATK:2950**

**DEF:2500**

**If this card is face-up on the field while there is a face-up "Cosmo Queen", Spellcaster-Type monsters on your side of the field cannot be destroyed by card effects or targeted by your opponent's card effects.**

**Dimension Wanderer**

**Spellcaster, DARK, Effect, LV 8**

**ATK:3000**

**DEF:2800**

**During either player's Battle Step, when this card battles an opponent's monster: You can target the monster this card is battling; banish both it and this card. When this card is banished, Special Summon it to your side of the field. When this card is Special Summoned from the Banished Zone, you can pay 1000 Life Points and Special Summon as many banished monsters as possible.**

**Dante:**

**Forbidden Warrior - Maitresse**

**Fairy, LIGHT, Effect, LV 2**

**ATK:700**

**DEF:500**

**When this card is used to Synchro Summon a "Forbidden" Synchro Monster, negate the effects all of face-up monsters your opponent controls.**

**Forbidden Warrior - Gavin  
Fairy, LIGHT, Effect, LV 4**

**ATK:1500**

**DEF:1000**

**When your opponent activates a Trap Card, you can discard this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. This effect can be chained to the activation of an opponent's Counter Trap Card. During each of your Standby Phases, if this card is in your Graveyard, you can Set one Trap Card from your Deck. The Set Trap Card can be activated on the same turn.**

**Forbidden Light Continous Trap Card**

**Activate only when your opponent declares an attack; negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. While this card is face-up on the field, monsters your opponent controls cannot declare an attack. Destroy this card during your opponent's 3****rd**** End Phase after activation.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Tournament Begins

Two days later from recent events, Dante started making his way towards the tournament that he had check out before. It was the day the tournament was going to begin. Dante was wearing his regular attire and had his duel disk strapped onto his arm. His deck was on a holster around his waist. Dante went up to the gate and saw two security guards.

"Ticket, please! Everyone must have a ticket!" One of the security guards announced.

"I'm Dante. Dante Scarborough. I'm in the tournament." Dante said.

"Hmm. Dante Scarborough. Let's see." The other security guard said while checking his tablet. His tablet contained all kinds of info regarding the tournament. Dante's picture popped up, and acknowledged that he was indeed a participant.

"Okay, go on through, kid!"

Dante went through the entrance, and was able to get a closer look at the stadium. He was amazed. He hurried inside, and saw tons of people hanging out. There were others trying to look for their seats.

"Dante! What's up?" a voice said from behind him. It was Dante's friend Calvin.

"You made it!" Dante said with excitement.

"Of course I did! I made sure to get here super early! I didn't wanna miss a thing!"

"When's this thing suppose to start?" Dante asked.

Calvin shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

"It's gonna start in 15 minutes." another voice came from nowhere. It was from Izzy. Her and Brice were standing there together.

Calvin saw Izzy and there were hearts in his eyes.

"Thanks for the info, Izzy. Pleasure to see you." Dante said with sarcasm.

"Yeah, whatever. I hope you don't get knocked out before we have a chance to duel again." Izzy said.

Dante smiled. "I'm not worried. I'd be more concerned about myself if I were you."

"I never worry. And please tell your friend to quit staring at me." Izzy said before walking off. Brice followed. He didn't say anything. Instead, he gave signals. He looked at Calvin, and pounded his fist into an open palm. He then turned to Dante and have him the "I'm watching you" signal.

"Was that her boyfriend?" Calvin asked.

"No, it was her brother."

"That's girl is an angel!"

"Yeah, I wouldn't waste my time chasing her if I were you, pal! Hehe! Let's go find some good seats."

Calvin and Dante went into the main stadium where the duels were going to take place. It was a huge circular stadium filled with thousands of excited people, and a huge arena in the middle with lines drawn in them. The lines were meant to tell a duelist where he was suppose to stand and where his field was. The dynamic duo wanted closer seats, so they went more towards the front. It was hard for them to get there because of all the people standing. Dante then noticed someone that he wasn't too happy to see. He recognized the tank top, the red do-rag, boots and cargo pants from anywhere. The person he was looking at was none other than Lance.

"What's he doing here?" Dante said to himself. Calvin overheard him.

"Who?"

Lance was arguing with another guy over a seat. This guy had short blonde hair, a yellow and brown outfit, and brown shoes. On the front of his shirt was a lightning bolt that looked like the "quick-play" symbol you would find on a Quick-Play Spell Card.

Lance yelled at the guy and said "I said _this is MY seat!"_

"Well, you didn't claim your seat when you left, so you're outta luck!" The guy fired back.

Lance was becoming frustrated, and he pointed a finger in the guy's face. "Urgh! If I wasn't in this tournament, I'd teach you a lesson, you little punk!"

The smaller guy cracked his knuckles and was becoming enraged. "Screw the tournament! Let's take this outside, tough guy!"

The two prepared to go outside, and when Lance saw Dante, his whole demeanor changed. "You!"

Dante raised a brow and simply said "You too!"

Lance turned back to the guy and said "You're lucky! I'll let you off the hook for now! Take the seat! And as for you, Dante, I hope I get another chance to crush you in this tournament!" Lance then went to go find another seat.

"Wow, everyone seems to want a piece of you!" Calvin said.

"You know that guy?" the guy in yellow and brown asked.

"Yeah, his name's Lance." Dante responded.

"Yeah, well he's a jerk. My name is Matthew by the way."

Dante shook the guy's hand and said "I'm Dante."

Calvin extended his hand and shook it. "I'm Calvin. We're both in tournament."

"Same here. Well, I'm sitting back down. Nice talking with you." Matthew then went to sit down. Dante and Calvin noticed a few open seats around Matthew and took them.

"Why didn't you just take one of these seats?" Calvin asked Matthew.

"Oh trust me! It was gonna be an argument no matter what happened!" Matthew said. "Let's just say Lance and I go way back! He saw me in his seat and just flipped out! So, if I understand correctly, you beat him in a duel, Dante?"

Dante nodded. "Yep. It was two days ago as a matter of fact."

"Wow, I wish I could've been there to see that!" Matthew said sounding disappointed.

Dante laughed. "It was nothing. I guess we're kind of alike."

Matthew agreed. "Yeah, except I never beat Lance in a duel. He's always overpowered me in the end with those machines, especially that VWXYZ - Dragon Catapult Cannon! That's his favorite card."

"What made you think you could take him on in a brawl?" Calvin wondered.

"I never back down! That's not how I role!"

Calvin and Dante nodded. "Understood." they both said simultaneously.

It was about time for the tournament to start and the MC was seen testing the microphone he had. "Testing, 1, 2, 3! Testing, 1, 2, 3! Ladies and gentlemen, I won't waste any time! Are you ready for these duels to begin?"

The audience then cheered as the MC spoke his words. The cheering and applauding was deafening.

The MC continued as he as he got the audience to calm down. "I need the following duelists' to report to the center dueling arena: Lance Gardeway, Izzy Caldone, Kevin Trite, Matthew Fault, Calvin Eden, Astaroth Azura, Anarra Yuan, and Dante Scarborough!"

Dante, Calvin, and Matthew all made their way toward the arena. Izzy did also from the entrance. Lance did along with Astaroth, Anarra and Kevin coming from different sections. Kevin was a younger guy with an orange shirt, and jeans. He wore white shoes and had brown hair. There was also a duel disk strapped to his arm. Anarra was a Korean girl. She wore purple plaid skirt, black stockings, and black heels. She wore a black leather jacket with a purple shirt underneath. Her hair was black and medium length with a side ponytail held together by different colored rubber bands. She wore a head band on top with a purple butterfly on pegged on it. Lastly, Astaroth was gothic. She had short black hair, black lipstick and makeup, fingernail polish, and black clothing with chains. All eight duelists' lined up beside each other and waited for instructions.

The MC continued. "Now that all of you are here, we can proceed! The order of which you guys duel and who you'll be dueling will be randomly chosen by our randomizer!"

There was a jumbo screen that lowered and scrambled all the duelists' names together. Everyone was excited to see who would face who. The order was finalized and the MC announced the results.

"There you have it ladies and gents, we have Dante vs. Kevin, Izzy vs. Anarra, Lance vs. Matthew, and Astaroth vs. Calvin!"

The audience cheered again.

"Now, if you don't mind, Dante and Kevin, since you guys are first, I ask that you two stay here while the other contestants leave this area! Let's kick off this duel, shall we?!"

There was another roar from the audience as the very first duel was about to commence. The other six duelist's went back to their seats. Calvin and Matthew went back to their original seats, but they were joined by Izzy and Brice.

Dante activated his duel disk and the three blades came out of it. Kevin had a pretty standard duel disk. It was white with blue and red trimming. It came to life once he pushed a button. Dante got his deck from its holster, and placed it in its slot. Kevin pulled out a deck from his pocket, and placed it in its slot.

"Duelist's, begin!" The MC announced.

"I'll go first!" Dante volunteered. "I draw!" *draws* Dante drew his sixth card and began thinking. "Hmm…I summon **Forbidden Warrior - Herald **in attack mode!"

Forbidden Warrior - Herald

Fairy, LIGHT, Effect, LV 4

ATK:1900

DEF:1400

A warrior in black and blue armor appeared. He held a sword in his right hand, he wore a blue cape, and his hair was short and blue with bangs over the right side of his face.

"That's it for me. I end my turn."

Kevin silently drew his sixth card and he immediately began his turn. *draws* "I summon Gear Golem The Moving Fortress in attack mode!"

Gear Golem The Moving Fortress

Machine, EARTH, Effect, LV 4

ATK:800

DEF:2200

"In attack mode?" Dante said with a confused look on his face.

"Apparently this kid doesn't know what he's doing. That monster his 2200 defense points for a reason." Izzy said.

In agreement, Brice said "Yeah, unless he has something else up his sleeve, like a trap setup for Dante."

Still shocked, Dante asked "Hey why would you play him attack mode?" 

Kevin didn't respond. Instead, he continued his turn. "I'll activate his effect! I pay 800 Life Points so he can attack you directly this turn!"

Kevin 3200 LP

"_Only 800 Life Points. Worth it?" _Dante thought to himself.

Kevin took a card from his hand and activated it. "I activate an equip spell. It's called Unstable Evolution! If I have lower Life Points than you, my Gear Golem's original attack points become 2400!"

"Oh, so that's where he was getting. Now Dante's gonna take 2400 points of damage." Izzy said.

In agreement, Matthew responded. "Yeah, but Unstable Evolution is gonna bring Gear Golem The Moving Fortress' attack points down to 1000 since Dante will have more Life Points. That's the side effect of that card. It's kinda like Megamorph."

The gear creature glowed with a brief blue aura as it's points jumped from 800 to 2400.

"I'm not done! I have another equip spell called Megamorph! Since you have more Life Points than me, this card will double the original attack points of my monster!" Kevin shouted.

The gear creature moaned as its attack power and size grew. Gear Golem 2400 x 2 = 4800

Dante was shocked. "An OTK deck? Seriously?"

"I knew it. I knew there was more to it." Brice said.

"That thing has 4800 attack points and can now make a direct hit." Izzy replied.

Calvin responded. "And what's worse it that Dante has nothing he can defend himself with. Why didn't place a trap or something?

"It looks like your friend is going home early." Matthew said after not talking the whole time.

Kevin pointed a finger at Dante and began talking. "I'm gonna end you on my first turn! Attack directly with Destructive Gear!

The Gear Golem magically forged a giant gear above Dante's head. It dropped and was about to squash Dante.

Kevin laughed. "Hahaha. You have no traps. Game over!"

"Not if I can help it! I summon **Forbidden Warrior - Nina** in defense mode!" Dante called out boldly.

A female warrior appeared on the field with white and pink armor. She wore a pink cape and there was a bright white aura around her hands. She quickly responded to the falling gear and used her magic to hold up the gear and rip it in half, destroying it. Dante was unharmed.

Dante 4000 LP

Forbidden Warrior - Nina

Fairy, LIGHT, Effect, LV 1

ATK:500

DEF:500

Dante explains everything. "You see, when you make a direct attack at my Life Points, I can Special Summon her and end the Battle Phase!"

"That's impossible! I had you!" Kevin retorted.

Dante smirked and said "I'm afraid not!"

Matthew, Calvin, Brice and Izzy all sighed in relief.

The first to talk was Calvin. "That was close. Hehe. That Dante always has a few tricks left."

Izzy and Brice felt that what Calvin was saying was true. Izzy leaned more towards Brice and whispered. "Dante's gonna be hard to take down. We have to think up some kinda plan."

Brice whispered back and replied. "There is no plan. We just have to be very careful. And in your upcoming duels, don't try to reveal too much."

Izzy nodded. "Gotcha."

Dante smirked and asked. "So is it my turn yet?"

Kevin still irritated shouted "No it's not! I have more. I have two more equip spells. I activate Mist Body and **Fog Body**!

The gear creature's body was then covered in a veil of mist and fog. It was almost impossible to see.

Kevin explained what his cards did. "Thanks to Mist Body, the monster equipped with this can't be beaten in battle. And to make your problems worse is that I have Fog Body. It makes it so you can't destroy my monster with some sort of monster effect, a spell or a trap!"

"Hmmm. So a 4800 attack point indestructible monster? Not too bad, but you really should try to come up with a new plan." Dante said.

Kevin was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"What I'm saying is that you were banking on your opening first move to win you the duel. The way you had those cards setup, if I didn't know any better, I would say you stacked those cards on top of your deck yourself." Dante accused.

Everyone was silent for a minute.

Kevin hesitated to speak because he didn't want the wrong thing to come out. "How dare you accuse me of being a cheater!"

Dante closed his eyes. "It's okay. You don't have to admit it, but the way you duel makes the game not fun to play. Here's a little advice: have some respect for the game. It's my turn now! I draw!" *draws* "I summon **Forbidden Warrior - Alexandis**!

Forbidden Warrior - Alexandis

Fairy, LIGHT, Effect, LV 4

ATK:1600

DEF:1000

A male warrior appeared. His armor was yellow and navy blue. He held a single edge sword in his left hand and had blonde hair in a ponytail.

"Thanks to Alexandis, when Normal Summoned, I can add a "Forbidden" card to my hand from my Deck!" Dante said.

Dante took out his deck and searched for the desired card.

"I choose **Forbidden Warrior - Carmen** and when she's added to my hand because of an effect, I can Special Summon her to the field!"

Forbidden Warrior - Carmen

Fairy, LIGHT, Effect, LV 2

ATK:1000

DEF:800

Another female warrior appeared from a flash of light. She wore teal colored armor and had long teal colored hair.

"Now my Nina will give Alexandis, Herald, and Carmen a tune up!"

The four warriors turned into green stars and formed a constellation.

Dante began to chant. "Forbidden Angel of the Heavens, lend me your strength! May your holy light smite any and all evil! Aide me in this duel and may the power of your Heavenly Sword cast out thy foe! I Synchro Summon **Forbidden Angel - Praag**!

Forbidden Angel - Praag

Fairy, LIGHT, Synchro/Effect, LV 11

ATK:3000

DEF:2800

"And since Praag was summoned, I get to draw two cards!" Dante then draws 2 cards. He then activates one of the cards he drew. "I activate the spell card **Forbidden Restraint**! This spell card lets me choose a monster on the field, and I think I'll choose your monster!"

Chains then wrapped around the mechanical arms and legs of the gear creature, and chained it up tight.

"What did you do to my monster?" Kevin asked.

Dante explained. "You see, thanks to effect of my spell, your monster is forced to defense mode, and it's defense points become zero. Oh, and it's effects are negated!"

Gear Golem The Moving Fortress DEF:0

"Now, my Praag's effect will activate! Not only does she gain 1000 attack points this turn, but she can inflict piercing damage!"

Forbidden Angel - Praag ATK:3000+1000=4000

Kevin was in shock. "No way! I had everything planned out!"

"Praag, attack with Heavenly Sword!" Dante commanded.

Praag then flew towards the giant gear creature with its defense drained. She plunged her sword into the creature. It wasn't destroyed, but Kevin's Life Points however were helpless. His Life Points drastically dropped from 3200 to 0.

Kevin: 0 LP

Dante: 4000 LP

The announcer shouted. "And just like that, the duel is over!" The audience then roared and cheered for Dante's victory. "Dante is the winner, ladies and gentlemen! He will be advancing to the semi-finals! Congratulations!"

Dante then went back to his seat, smiling and feeling good about his victory. On his way to his seat, he got several high fives and people wanting to shake his hand. "You're too kind! Thank you all! Thank you!" "Well, that was easy!"

"That kid was a total scrub. A monkey could've beaten him." Izzy commented.

Dante shrugged his shoulders. "He just didn't have a good enough setup is all. Let's all see how you do with your Spellcasters!"

Izzy took a quick glance at Dante. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Dante had no idea what she was talking about. "What was that?"

"Are you trying to be funny? What does that mean? _With your Spellcasters?_ I can use whatever deck I like!"

"I'm pretty sure he didn't mean anything by that!" Calvin said, defending Dante.

"Whatever. I'm up now." Izzy then got up and walked to the dueling arena since she was next to duel.

Brice then gave Dante the "I'm watching you" signal once again.

"Yeah, yeah! I know!"

Izzy then positioned herself onto one side of the arena.

"Look's like she's ready to duel already! That's the spirit! And here comes Anarra Yuan preparing to come to the stage!" the MC announced.

Anarra walked down the steps while people cheered her on. Anarra pulled out a purple duel disk and strapped it on. Once she placed her duel disk in its slot, her duel disk came to life. She wore a shady smiled once she positioned herself onto the opposite side of the arena and stared at Izzy.

"Let's see what you're made of!" Anarra said.

The MC shouted once again. "Duelists', begin!"

Both Izzy and Anarra activated their duel disks and called out "Game on!"

Izzy drew his sixth card and observed her hand. "I summon Rapid-Fire Magician in attack mode!"

Rapid-Fire Magician

Spellcaster, DARK, Effect, LV 4

ATK:1600

DEF:1200

"Then, I'll activate the spell card Magical Blast! You lose 200 Life Points since I control a Spellcaster-Type monster, and an extra 400 since I activated a Normal Spell Card, thanks to the special ability of my Rapid-Fire Magician!"

A green fireball shot out of the spell card image and struck Anarra in the chest. She didn't have time to rest because the mage on Izzy's field delivered a blow from his two staves. 400 points of damage were inflicted to Anarra.

Anarra 3400 LP

"That'll do it for my first turn! I end!" Izzy concluded.

Anarra drew her sixth card and observed it and the rest of her hand. "That was nothing! Watch a real move! I summon Senju of the Thousand Hands!"

Senju of the Thousand Hands

Fairy, LIGHT, Effect, LV 4

ATK:1400

DEF:1000

"His effect is activated since he was Normal Summoned! I can add a Ritual Monster Card from my deck to my hand!"

Anarra searched through her deck and eyed a certain card. She smiled as she added it to her hand. She revealed the card to approve it to Izzy. "I choose Relinquished!"

Izzy was surprised. "Relinquished? Oh, man."

Anarra placed a card in her Spell/Trap Card Zone. "I activate the Ritual Spell Card Black Illusion Ritual!"

I giant gold pot with horns on the side appeared on the field. It had the millennium eye on the front. There were also two giant cups on the left and right side behind the pot.

Anarra sent a card from her hand to the grave. "I'm offering the Thousand-Eyes Idol in my hand! This ritual requires that I sacrifice monsters whose total level stars equal one! My monster has only one level! So let's see what happens!"

A swamp green egg creature with eyes all over its body, arms, legs and a hat appeared on the field. Its body disappeared and turned into a silhouette of its former self. Its body separated into two and began gathering as energy in the cups. The energies were then transferred into the giant pot. After a few seconds, the pot lit up.

"My offering has been accepted! I Ritual Summon Relinquished!"

The pot shattered revealing a huge blue and white skeleton creature with razor sharp claws, and the same millennium eyes as its head.

Relinquished

Spellcaster, DARK, Ritual/Effect, LV 1

ATK:0

DEF:0

"Ugh…what is that thing?" Calvin asked.

Dante replied. "Big trouble for Izzy."

Anarra started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Izzy asked.

Anarra responded. "This is monster will be the instrument of your destruction! Relinquished, absorb her monster!"

Long, white tendrils came out of the back of Relinquished, and grabbed the Rapid-Fire Magician by its arms and legs. The mage struggled, but it was no use. The mage was then melted into the body of the blue and white skeleton creature. It then moaned as it glowed with an eerie aura.

Izzy was in shock. "What did you do to my monster? Let him go!"

"My Relinquished is able to absorb a monster and gain its stats! And I would not wanna be in your position right now! Attack her Life Points with Rebellious Servant!"

Relinquished ATK:1600, DEF:1200

The arms and sharp claws of the large skeleton creature turned into the mage's hands holding his staves.

Izzy was in shock. "Ugh…that's disgusting!"

The staves then fired waves of flames at Izzy and inflicted damage.

Izzy 2400 LP

Relinquished's arms turned back to normal.

"And don't forget about my Senju! You now have to take a direct attack from him too!" Anarra announced.

The small tiki looking creature ran over to Izzy and smacked her repeatedly with each of its arms. She fell to one knee as her Life Points dropped more.

Izzy 1000 LP

Anarra placed some cards in her Spell/Trap Card Zone. "I'll end with a couple of face downs!"

Izzy stood and drew her next card and started to think. "_Okay, she has that Relinquished on the field which can absorb monsters. It only has 1600 attack points. Not hard to take it down at all_." "I summon Gemini Elf!"

Gemini Elf

Spellcaster, EARTH, Normal, LV 4

ATK:1900

DEF:900

"Gemini Elf, take that thing down!" Izzy commanded. Together, the two female elves, flew towards Relinquished and prepared to strike it.

"Well, it looks like Relinquished will be getting a one way ticket straight to the Graveyard. Gemini Elf has 1900 attack points!" Calvin said with excitement.

"Don't be so sure." Dante said.

"What do you mean? Does Anarra have a trap?" Calvin asked.

"Anarra doesn't need a trap. Just look." Matthew pointed out.

Relinquished formed a blue barrier around itself.

"Huh?" Izzy was confused.

The two elves struck the barrier and were knocked back.

Anarra smirked. "You see, while Relinquished is equipped with a monster, if he'll be destroyed by an attack, that absorbed monster is destroyed instead!"

Rapid-Fire Magician was unequipped from Relinquished and it's attack points returned to zero.

"And that's not the best part! Any damage I take, you take as well!" Anarra said slyly.

Anarra took 300 points of damage. So did Izzy.

Anarra 3100 LP

Izzy 700 LP

Izzy was a little irritated, knowing that her monster was going to be absorbed on the next turn, and there was little she could do.

"I end with three face downs!"

Anarra drew her next card. "Hehehe. You know what's coming next, right? Relinquished, absorb her new mage!"

The long tendrils came out of Relinquished and grabbed to the two elves. They tried resisting like Rapid-Fire Magician, but it was no use. They both melted into its body and became part of it.

Izzy groaned. "Now I have nothing on my field, except my trap! That's it!"

"Finish this duel now! Rebellious Servant!" Anarra commanded while pointing a finger.

Relinquished's stomach opened up and the two elves returned. Only the tendrils were connected to their arms and legs as if they were puppets. They both charged for Izzy.

Izzy pushed a button on her duel disk. "I activate my trap A Hero Emerges!"

Anarra gasped.

Izzy continued with what her trap did. "You have to choose a card in my hand, and if it's a monster, I can Special Summon it!"

Anarra thought to herself. "_She only has one card in her hand_!" "I choose the only card in your hand, which I'm pretty sure is a monster!"

Izzy smirked. "You're right! It's my Dark Magician!"

Dark Magician

Spellcaster, DARK, Normal, LV 7

ATK:2500

DEF:2100

The magician wearing a purple suit and wielding its green staff appeared on the field. Anarra called off her attack. "Relinquished, stop!" It stop at her command.

Anarra observed the field. "Hmm. Dark Magician, a pretty powerful monster! Do you actually think he's gonna stop me? Pathetic!"

Izzy countered. "Well, just try to beat him! He's the strongest monster on the field!"

Anarra agreed. "True, but let's continue to find out what happens! Attack!"

Izzy was confused. "Huh? You're still attacking?"

Anarra pushed a button on her duel disk. "Yes, and I'll activate the trap Magician's Circle! When a Spellcaster attacks, we can both summon a Spellcaster from our decks, just as long as it has 2000 or less attack points! I think I'll summon Magical Marionette!"

Anarra searched through her deck and found her desired monster. Izzy did the same. "And as for me, I'll summon Dark Magician's ally, Dark Magician Girl!"

Magical Marionette

Spellcaster, DARK, Effect, LV 5

ATK:2000

DEF:1000

Dark Magician Girl

Spellcaster, DARK, Effect, LV 6

ATK:2000

DEF:1700

Both Anarra and Izzy's new monsters were evenly matched in attack points.

Anarra proceeded. "That's not gonna stop me!"

Relinquished finished its attack and had the two elves under its control attack Dark Magician. Dark Magician countered with his staff and destroyed the two elves. The elves were then unequipped from Relinquished, returning his power to zero. Anarra suffered from damage.

Anarra 2500 LP

"Remember, any damage I take is dealt to you too! Eat this!"

A blue aura surrounded Izzy and inflicted 600 points of damage to her.

Izzy 100 LP

"Oh, man! Down to her last 100 Life Points! That's tough!" Matthew said.

"Scary too! She has to watch her every move now!" Calvin said.

"She'll pull through." Brice calmly said with his arms folded. "This Anarra girl won't defeat Izzy."

Dante, Matthew and Calvin looked at Brice strange. "What do you mean?" Calvin asked.

The duel continued. "I'm not done with you yet, Izzy! I activate the trap Pitch-Black Power Stone!"

A black sphere appeared on the field. There was a yellow triangle imprinted on the front of the sphere separated into three pants. The three pants brightly glowed.

"In case you're wondering what my trap does, I'll tell you. Once every turn, I can remove a counter from this card, and place it on any card I can put a Spell Counter on!"

"I know what that trap does! I run a Spellcaster deck, if you couldn't already tell!" Izzy fired.

"I'll remove a counter and place it on my Magical Marionette!" Anarra said.

The puppet that the puppeteer was controlling was holding two small daggers. One of the daggers glowed with a bright aura. One of the triangle parts was no longer glowing.

"Too bad. In order to use its effect, you need two Spell Counters." Izzy said.

Anarra smirked. "I've got that taken care of! I play the spell Spell Power Grasp from my hand! This spell card places a Spell Counter on a card on the field, while adding another from my deck to my hand!"

The triangle part that wasn't glowing on the black sphere anymore began glowing again, signifying that there were three Spell Counters on it once again. Meanwhile, another Spell Power Grasp card moved to Anarra's hand.

"Luckily for you, I can only activate one of these every turn! But, it's about to get worse for you because Magical Marionette gains a Spell Counter since a spell was just played!"

The other dagger that wasn't lit up finally glowed. There were now two Spell Counters on Magical Marionette.

Anarra commanded the puppeteer to use its ability. "By removing two Spell Counters, I can destroy a monster on the field! Say goodbye to your Dark Magician!"

The puppet aimed its two daggers at Dark Magician and fired a green stream of energy.

Izzy laughed. "Do you actually think you're gonna destroy him with some cheap trick? He's not going anywhere! I play the trap Dark Illusion!"

Anarra gasped as Dark Magician closed its eyes and a powerful purple, mystical aura surrounded him. He opened up his eyes again, revealing purple eyes. This scared his companion, Dark Magician Girl. Dark Magician yelled, as he took the attack head on and absorbed the blast into his staff. He then aimed it back at the puppet and puppeteer with twice the firepower, and destroyed them.

"When a DARK monster is targeted by an effect, this trap steps in and negates that effect, and destroys that card!" Izzy said.

Anarra continued her turn. "You'll pay for that! I'll switch my Senju to defense mode and end with a face down!"

Izzy drew her next card, and saw that it was Spell Calling. "_This is useless right now. Oh, well." _"Dark Magician, attack Relinquished! Good thing that it's not equipped with anything! That'll be the only time I'd take damage!"

Anarra pushed a button her duel disk, and a card flipped up. "You're not defeating me that easy! I play Scrubbed Raid! All I have to do is send a card to the grave and this turns Battle Phase comes to an end!"

Izzy countered. "I've had it with you! I activate Trap Stun, which negates all traps this turn!"

Anarra gasped as her trap turned grey. There was nothing Anarra could do. Dark Magician fired a blast of black energy from its staff at the large skeleton creature and destroyed it. Anarra lost 2500 Life Points from the attack.

Anarra LP 0

Izzy LP 100

**Made up cards…**

**Kevin's cards:**

**Fog Body Continuous Spell Card**

**The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by card effects.**

**Dante's cards**

**Forbidden Warrior - Herald**

**Fairy, LIGHT, Effect, LV 4**

**ATK:1900**

**DEF:1400**

**When this card is destroyed by battle, and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon a "Forbidden" monster from your hand, Deck or Graveyard.**

**Forbidden Warrior - Nina**

**Fairy, LIGHT, Effect, LV 1**

**ATK:500**

**DEF:500**

**When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand or Graveyard, then end the Battle Phase.**

**Forbidden Warrior - Alexandis**

**Fairy, LIGHT, Effect, LV 4**

**ATK:1600**

**DEF:1000**

**When this card is Normal Summoned, you can add a card with "Forbidden" in its name from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.**

**Forbidden Warrior - Carmen**

**Fairy, LIGHT, Effect, LV 2**

**ATK:1000**

**DEF:800**

**If this card is added to your hand by a card effect: You can Special Summon this card.**

**Forbidden Restraint Normal Spell Card**

**Target one face-up Attack Position monster your opponent controls; that target is switched to face-up Defense Position, its DEF becomes 0, and its effect is negated.**


End file.
